Fueds and Sons
by pitaC89
Summary: The fued between Hisao and Ben reemerges with avengence and a new focus: Koji. Now the autobots have to join forces with a couple demons to rescue Koji from an insane fallen archangel. Discontinued. being taken over by Fallen Archangel Ben.
1. Chapter 1

An: I'm writing this for Ben. It has nothing to do with my other fics.

PS: if this seems over written I've been reading The Scarlet Letter in English and it's rubbing off.

Chapter 1

A small, dark figure and it's feathered companion sat perched on the narrow ledge of the high building overlooking the street. Pedestrians below could easily mistake him for a gargoyle by the way he sat hunched over into himself, remaining completely motionless. His eyes were focused unwaveringly on two people on the sidewalk.

One was a young boy with laughing brown eyes and spiky brown hair; he had the quick step of a child on the way to his favorite place. He wore bright clothes that matched his outward emotions, but looking deeper one would notice some residual sorrow. The other appeared to be a middle-aged man. He trailed slightly behind the boy, his stride stiffer than the boy's enthusiastic skip. At closer inspection one would notice that the man had eyes the same shade as the boy's, though the man's were darkened by some unknown grief.

The figure above either didn't notice the man's grief or chose to ignore it. The figure's eyes narrowed as they settled on the man. A growl started deep in his throat and worked its way up. When it finally reached the creature's mouth it sounded like _murderer_. The bird next to it looked on solemnly.

The figure's eyes now settled on the boy. The creature's features underwent a marvelous transformation as he watched the boy. It's eyes softened, the ever present snarl faded, and a fond smile formed on it's lips.

This change vanished as the man and boy disappeared into a large parking garage. The time for reminiscing was over. The time for vengeance was now, it thought. Then the hawk began to peak the side of the thing's head.

"Ow!"

* * *

"Hello Dr. Onishi. Koji" Optimus greeted the two with a nod as they arrived in the command room.

"Hello Prime" Dr. Onishi returned the greeting.

"Hi Optimus" Koji said, ignoring the formal atmosphere of the adults. Dr. Onishi smiled at this. Heaven forbid that any child of his wife obey the formalities of anything.

"Koji!" Sideburn called out from the door.

"Hi Sideburn" Koji called back. He looked to his father and was given a nod of permission.

Optimus watched the boy leave with Sideburn in the direction of the barracks. Things were definitely different now that Dr. Onishi was back, though it was not necessarily a bad thing. It had been awhile now since Optimus had last caught Koji staring solemnly into space when he thought nobody was looking. Under his father's care Koji was becoming more enthusiastic. He was no longer the lifeless doll he'd been since his father's kidnapping.

"Prime?" Optimus jerked his head back to face Dr. Onishi. "You said you had something to discuss with me," Dr. Onishi reminded him.

"Yes. Fortress Maximus…"

* * *

"Soooo… how's it going?" Sideburn asked.

"Ok" Koji answered.

Sideburn didn't look convinced. Koji had been really bad off after his father was taken. Everyone had thought it was the trauma of witnessing Megatron taking his father away that made Koji so upset and caused the nightmares that caused him to wake up screaming. Sideburn had even overheard Optimus admitting to T-Ai that he regretted calling Koji and exposing him to that.

But two weeks after Dr. Onishi's kidnapping Koji confessed to Sideburn that that wasn't the case. Four months before the Autobots showed up Koji's mother was killed in an accident leaving her family devastated. The only reason Koji had kept "living" was because his father needed him and vice versa. Without his father Koji saw no reason for living.

"Hey Koji" X-brawn called from the corner.

* * *

The Dark figure stole quickly down the corridor, his feathered companion followed a short distance behind him. The sound of a child's voice echoed from around the corner.

"Sooon…. Sooooon their souls shall be mine---Ow!" the figure exclaimed the hawk started pecking him again. "Ok Eris, I won't take anybody's soul!"

"What was that?" the boy's voice asked.

"Now look what you did. They heard you" the creature admonished the bird. The hawk let out a piercing shriek of indignation.

"Is there a bird in here?" another voice asked.

"Some stupid chicken probably fell through the vents or something," a blue Bot said as he rounded the corner with the boy.

"Ahhh!" the Bot cried as the hawk attacked, trying to scratch out his eyes. He stumbled back nearly stepping on the boy.

So preoccupied with watching his friend struggle with the bird, the boy didn't see the dark figure coming up behind him.

* * *

"… that's the only real problem righ—" Optimus was cut off by an explosion/.

"Isn't that the way Koji went?" Dr. Onishi asked.

Optimus took off at a run.

* * *

"Sir or ma'am, just put the boy down" Prowl said, trying to calm the creature down. Somehow it had grown from it's original three feet two inches to thirty feet.

"I don't think it's listening Prowl" Sideburn said. X-brawn made what appeared to be agreeing noise through the ceiling, which his head was stuck in.

"Yeah. He's just gripping harder" Koji winced as the thing's hand was crushing his ribs.

The thing's grip tightened even more as Optimus came barreling around the corner with Dr. Onishi close behind despite the difference in the length of their legs.

"An archangel!" Dr. Onishi gasped.

"An archangel? Sideburn, did you piss off God again!" Optimus yelled.

"Ummm… Which god?" Sideburn asked nervously.

"Ben, put my son down" Dr. Onishi ordered.

"Wait, you know this thing?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, he was a friend of my wife" Dr. Onishi said.

"UNTIL YOU KILLED HER!" Ben roared trying to smash Dr. Onishi with his fist. He easily jumped out of the way.

"I didn't kill her Ben. I loved her. She was my wife and the mother of my son" Dr. Onishi said, a small amount of pain slipping into his voice as he thought of how his wife died.

"Demons can't love" Ben snarled.

"Um… demons?" Optimus asked.

"SILENCE!" Ben roared punching Optimus with his free hand. Optimus was thrown back into a wall and then crumpled to the ground

"Uncle Ben, stop it!" Koji yelled. Ben merely turned his snarl his snarl on the boy. "Ben!" Koji yelled in what he considered a fair impression of his mother. Apparently Ben thought so to because he cowered and shrank like he would if it was Eris yelling at him.

"Huh?" Ben looked around him when he remembered that Eris was dead. Unfortunately he only remembered this once he was three foot two again. "Tubububub" the bat muttered. Then he grabbed a startled Koji with his bat feet and flew through an open vent in the ceiling. Ben fluttered back down to yell "Come on" to the hawk that was now perched on a startled Dr. Onishi's shoulder, rubbing it's head against his cheek while cooing.

The hawk looked angrily at Ben for interrupting but flew after him into the vent.

X-brawn, who's head had penetrated the vents, watched in shock as a little bat like creature flew by with a speechless Koji and a hawk that seemed to think it's mission in life was to peck the bat's head repeatedly.

AN: hello. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Eris, the hawk thingy, and Dr. Onishi's first name (in the series it was Kenneth or something dorky like that… No offense to anybody named Kenneth ) I got the name Hisao out of a book called _Snow Falling on Cedars _(which if you have an aversion to explicit sex you shouldn't read it. I had to because it was a 10 grade English assignment… Go figure). Hisao is also the name of Eris' husband in my original fiction _Dark Heart_ which is basically how Eris and Hisao got together.

AN: review you bastards.

Chapter 2

After Optimus regained consciousness and had had X-brawn pried out of the ceiling, he sent word out that all Autobot teams were to return to the base. He filled them in on everything that had taken place from the hawk attacking Sideburn to Ben flying out with Koji.

"So you're a demon?" Optimus asked after he was done. Dr. Onishi didn't answer. He just sighed and waved his hand. It seemed a sudden wave of vertigo over took tall the Autobots present.

"Oww, what was that?" X-brawn asked.

"Lifting of a memory blocking spell, just be glad Koji's mother never got around to teaching him to erase memories. Getting back memories that were erased hurts a lot more than unblocking memories" Dr. Onishi said wearily.

"A demon came after Koji a week after we met him" Sideburn said distantly.

"And Koji killed it and then did something to our memories" Optimus said.

"It's not common practice to allow people to know about demons and angels" Dr. Onishi sighed. "Humans tend to get a little trigger happy when something outside of their understanding occurs".

"But we're not human" X-brawn pointed out.

"But you're really not that different from them. You've got the same basic personality traits" Dr. Onishi pointed out. "Plus Koji isn't very proud of his demonic heritage. Neither am I" he sighed. Nobody pushed for further explanation of his last comment but they did wonder about it.

"So, who was that bat guy?" Sideburn asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"That was Ben. He was a friend of my wife."

"Koji told me she died in an accident. Why did this guy think that you killed her?" Sideburn asked, ignoring the looks his teammates were sending him. Koji's mother being dead was news to them.

"My wife was killed by an old … enemy" Dr. Onishi said, not really sure if that was the right word to describe Sander. Eris and Sander had at one time been friends, well more than friends but that was a long time ago. Eris refused to marry Sander after he betrayed their people and then Sander tried to kill Ben. Their relationship went down hill after that.

"Why did Koji say it was an accident then?"

"Because that's what we told everybody. I don't think they would have believed us if we told them she was killed by a former archangel who had a grudge against her" Dr. Onishi stated.

"You still didn't tell us why he thinks you killed her" Optimus said.

"I'm not exactly Ben's favorite person. When he found out Eris was pregnant he just about killed me. The only reason he didn't was because Eris had just gone into labor and she was very scary when she was in that much pain" Dr. Onishi shuddered remembering when she launched a stream of lightning at the enraged archangel. It had been the only time anyone knew of that Ben had been defeated in his enraged mode by brute force.

"As nice as it is for me to recount the worst times of my life to you, it isn't helping me get my son back" Dr. Onishi said. The Autobots looked slightly sheepish that they had forgotten about Koji.

* * *

"But Uncle Ben---"

"No buts mister. Throw that grenade!" Ben ordered. Koji sighed and tossed the grenade at the unsuspecting tree. The ensuing explosion completely obliterated the tree.

"Good boy, now use the flamethrower--- Oww!" Ben exclaimed as the hawk came out of nowhere and started pecking his head again. "Eris, stop that! OWW! Ok, ok we'll leave that lesson for later"

"Umm, Ben? Why are you calling that hawk 'Eris'?" Koji asked. He knew Ben had been close to Eris but he hadn't thought they were still close enough that Ben would go off the deep end like this over her death.

'Then again Ben had always had one foot over the edge. It would have only taken one tiny push to send him tumbling into the realm of the clinically insane' Koji thought to himself.

"She's Eris" Ben answered pointing at the bird.

Aww, who was he kidding. Ben had always been nuts.

"You named your pet bird after my mom?" Koji asked.

"No, she is your mom"

Koji glanced at the hawk again. Ben really was insane if he mistook this hawk for Eris mother. Despite obvious similarities in personality—pecking Ben whenever he did something stupid, or it's obvious affection for his father--- the hawk could not be his mother. To be Eris reincarnated it would have had to be conceived after she died, which was only a few months ago. This hawk was at least a year or two old. Also his mother got her hawk like features from a Harris Hawk, this one was a Red Tailed hawk.

"Coocoo" the hawk cooed as it perched on Koji's shoulder and started cuddling.

Another thing against the hawk had against it. Koji's mother wasn't the cuddling kind.

* * *

"Why the hell do we have to wait for this stupid friend of yours? That thing could be hurting Koji Damnit!" Sideburn complained.

"Ben won't hurt Koji purposely" Hisao(AN: Dr. Onishi has pretty much merged with my OC Hisao by this point. Plus it's easier to type.) reminded them.

"'Purposely' being the key word in that sentence" Sideburn argued.

"Storming in without the right plan or back up won't go very as to keeping Koji safe. Chances are we'd end up hurting him in the confusion" Hisao sighed wondering how many times stuff like this would continue happening to his family members. When his wife was still alive they he had no problem protecting their son with her help. But now that she was gone he was on his own. Well, not completely. Only if his old friend decided not to help.

"Holy ---!" Sideburn fell back when another figure appeared out of nowhere. "Another demon", the 'Bot complained.

Hisao turned to look at the new arrival. He should have known his old friend would at least hear him out.

"Still refusing to make a conventional entrance Hao?" Hisao asked.

AN: I'm evil deal with it. And for those who don't get why I'm evil for that last lin go read "What If". R&R

PS: my stupid profile's being stupid and not letting me upload chapters so I have no idea how this is going to work


End file.
